


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 22

by simplyn2deep



Series: Beacon Hills Quake of 2018 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Trapped, earthquake, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 22

**Author's Note:**

> This uses no special words but is a way to get the story moving towards its end.

“How much further?” one of the engineers asked. She estimated they’d walked the length of a football field. All of the data being collected by the robot in front of her was causing some concern. “I’m picking up an increased reading of natural gas.

Boyd swore under his breath. “There’s still probably another twenty feet, but if gas is being detected, then one of the pipes broke in the basement.”

“We have to keep going to the right entrance,” Parrish said. “It’s too risky bringing anything that could cause a spark.”

“Agreed,” Boyd said. “Push on and go in safely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
